The days when you used to love me
by The Best Friend Role
Summary: A oneshot in which Draco is thinking about his on and off relationshipfriendship with Harry. The games which we play for love are sometimes just too much and we find it hard to cope. Sometimes it is just time to say goodbye. Please Review! Im begging!


**A/N: **Hey guys I just wanted to apologise for never doing things from Harry's view just I find it easier to write from Draco's view due to me knowing that Harry could be with Ginny. I will soon be updating my chaptered stories so please read!

P.S Already developed relationship.

_**The days when you used to love me **_

_I still remember the day I realised __I loved you__. It was a day like any other and we were walking in a comfortable silence. As soon as we reached the __Quidditch __field __for your practice and we had to part I__ could see the longing in your eyes. I paused for a moment and stared deep into your __electrifying __emerald eyes__ questioning what they mean__t__. As I turned to leave I felt your hand grasp mine and pull me back to you. _

_"Miss me already?" I said smiling up at you._

_You smiled back sheepishly before pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead. _

_"Stay safe", you whispered in my ear._

_As I once again turned to walk away I could feel your eyes staring at me, reaching out for something more. My paces were slow as I walked away and although I never told you I didn't leave the field that night. I walked away into a dark part of the grounds and sat to watch you play. I laughed at your mistakes and smiled at your triumphs. __You dazzled me Harry, you always have and i__t was __fro__m that moment on__ that I realised I loved you. I__ wanted to spend the rest of my life you. _

_I promised myself I would be strong, I would speak up of my feelings for you but needless to say this never happened. We continued on with our friendship, each day it grew stronger. I would relish every moment I spent with you and every__ hug you gave me. Those days we would spend every day together forgetting about reality and instead drifting off into our own world__Eventually I spoke of my love for you and you simply smiled before pressing your lips against mine. Our first kiss was everything I expected it to be Harry, magical. You tasted of all my favourite food wrapped into one delicious delight and your unique scent was enough to make me dizzy. __ Life was simple, I loved you and you loved me. I was content and no matter the storm that was brewing around me I knew that if you were by my side things would be o.k. It was in you that I laid my trust, it was you who was my support, it was you who made me wake up each morning and it was you who I willing gave my heart to. To this day I don't understand what went wrong. _

_Our friendship continued and __our love was never __truly __spoken about but instead__ simply felt__, that is__ until you changed everything. __After one of our petty fights y__ou found someone else and forgot about me. We ceased to exist within a matter of moments and I was left abandoned and alone.__I knew I needed you and chose to bite my lip and watch you with your __'__new love__'__. I faked a smile and as your happiness grew I was secretly dying inside.__Soon however __I watched as your once happy smile became faked and your feelings began to eat away at you__ as you realised your mistake__ I did __nto__ change Harry, you did. You chose your life and that life did not include me in it. __I felt help__less being unable to save you f__r__o__m yourself and watched on continuously hoping that she would save you. I watched powerl__essly while she expected more f__r__o__m you and attempted to change you. I never wanted __you to change, I loved you __for you. In fact I still love you for you. You never had to fake smiles or personality to please me. I love__d you just the way you were but__ as you began to change I found myself falling out of love with you. __You began to hide behind a mask__ of __everyone __else's__ expectations.__ You were no longer the man I loved but simply a shadow of your former self. _

_Without love to guide me our friendship was unstable and your constan__t mood changes made it hard__ to c__ope. Still I continued to flourish you with unconditional love. I gave up my hope of us ever being anything more and tried to focus on our friendship. However soon I began to once more notice your secret glances and touches. I questioned myself wondering if I was simple imagining what I wished to be true but soon it became undeniable. I still remember the day I knew you love__d__ me again. _

_I was angry that after I had finally convinced myself I didn't need you, you came back to me. __After all those months of ignoring me and forgetting my existence, you were once more mine. __We were __lying__ on the couch watching movies when it began again. Y__ou __were running your finger tips through my hair, a__t first I assumed i__t was simply friendly affection but soon I realised the true meaning behind your touch. When __you pulled me closer __to you __during scary scenes__ in order to__ comfor__t and protect me I felt your apology. I felt your hidden sadness and leaving me and although you never truly said it I felt it. __It was the way in which you held me, it was more than just friendship and it always had been. __The feeling of your fingers tracing my back while you whispered sweet nothings in my ear was too much for me to resist and __I __began to flood back into your lo__ve allowing myself to find comfort in your familiar scent, caressing arms and steady heart beat. _

_That night when you drew me closer to you I began to wonder did you truly love me or was this simply your loneliness? __Did you truly care about my feelings or were you simply meeting your own needs? Where were you when I needed you? __All of my mixed emotions continued to stir inside but I never voiced my concerns. I once again allowed myself to trust you and hope you wouldn't hurt me. __I was happy once more with us __belonging to each other__ but__ once again it__ came to an end. _

_I remember the day you ended it, you didn't __say anything__exactly you simply ended it. We no lon__ger had our secret touches and smiles__. I once more felt alone __and scared. __All those nights of tears and emptiness due to the lack of your body pressed against mine still curse me. __It is then that I realised you did not love me, you did not value our friendship instead my emotions were simply a game to you. You were simply in it for your gain. The feeling of betrayal lay heavy on my heart and I knew that I had learnt my lesson. I would no longer melt into your __emotions;__ I would be strong and resist your charm. __It is breaking my heart __Harry__ to have to let go of you. I just can't take the pain anymore, I deserve better. _

_As I approach you__ now__ I feel my heartbeat race. I never thought I'd see the day we grew apart but I guess sometimes it is just time to say goodbye. You're still ignoring me when I stand by your side and it isn't until I __grab__ your hand that you even notice me.__ I smirk slightly and watch as your heart melts at the familiar sight. I wrap my arms around your neck and pull your lips down to mine. I smile into the kiss as I hear you growl in pleasure, just as you begin to entangle your hands in my hair I pull away. _

_"Game Over", those are the last words I __whisper in you ear__ before I __push you away from me __ and walk out of your life. _

_I feel your eyes upon me as I walk away but this time they are no longer pulling me back and asking for more, they are simply saying goodbye to what could have been._

**Never again will I hear you**

**Never again will I miss you **

**Never again will I fall for you**

**Never again will I kiss you. **

**Never again will I want to**

**Never again will I love you.**


End file.
